fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Guardians (Series)
Mighty Guardians it's a videogame series created and developed by TeamTiger about a group of superheroes that save the world from various evil forces. Characters Mighty Guardians ''Red Zap'' Red Zap is the leader of the team, he wears a red suit and has the powers of super speed and super strength. He is 27 years old and he is very determined when he takes his leader role in serious but lives a normal live when he's not protecting the world. He sometimes think he's the most important member of the team, wich leads to various problems inside the team. ''RDroid'' The brain of the team, having a robot suit and being able to change his suit into many varations of itself whenever he wants makes him a problem for any villian. He can shoots beams and has an amplified strength when he has the suit on, without it, he's still very strong and still smart. He is 38 years old, and it's the oldest member of the Mighty Guardians, yet. ''Arculaty'' She is a strong girl that has a Mystic Bow and also knows martial arts and it's an expert fighter. She is 26 years old. Her name comes from'' Archer and Iaculat'' (Shot in Latin). She is 26 years old. His bow was given to her by his father, he encounter the bow in a temple when he was doing an excavation there (He's and archeologist) and he gave the bow to her because she loved archery as a teen. ''Titan He is a strong man, that have an ancient power of being able to change his abilities to different elements. He just needs a tiny portion of the element he wants to become, he can absorb it and save it for use it in another fight, but changing his element also means changing his weakness. He is 31 years old. ''Magixia A girl with psyquic abilities, being able to read minds and shoot energy makes her one of the strongest members. She can summon different creautures and open portals to travel long or short distances. She is 25 years old, and it's the youngest member in the Mighty Guardians, she has a brother that also it's a superhero (kinda) and also controls magic and spells called Vindicus. Villians ''King Blade'' A man with a suit that can change form and adapt to any situation and also, shoots beams and reflect other types of projectiles. ''Fongus'' A half human, half shroom parasite that controls plants and infects various animals to make them slaves and fight for him. ''Nightwalker'' A demon with many powers like teleporting, flying, shooting energy and absorbing energy from other living things. Other Characters ''Gem Spirits'' They are a small group of heroes that also protect the world, they all have mystic powers like flying and shooting beams but each of one has an element of their own and also control their resperctive gem. The team consist of: Diamond Soul, the leader of the team, a 28 years old man, he can fly like the other memebers and shoot energy beams, but he can control the ice and the diamond, he's also strong. Silver Mind, a 26 years old man with the exact same powers of flying and shooting beams, but he controls the wind, and the silver, it's very clever and could be considered the brain of the team. And ''Gold Courage '', a 24 years old guy that controls the gold and the lighting and can run very fast, this being one of the reasons of his rivalry with Red Zap. ''Captain Wisdom'' A 21 years old guy that has the power of make real everything that comes to his mind, if it's a good thing. He can make energy swords and weapons, and he calls them by putting "Mind" before the name of the object (Mind Sword, Mind Hammer, etc.) His name it's often criticized by other heroes and the media of his town, but he doesn't really care, he can also read minds and view dreams of other people. In his ordinary life, he works as the assistant of his father, the Dr. Brandon Noches, a psychologist. His dad already knows the power of his son and helps him on understanding his powers and controlling them, even if he doesn't have the power of his son, he is a psychologist, and knows about the mind. Games The franchise contains to date only one game being developed, but there is also two more sequels coming out in the future wich are confirmed to be in development. Category:TeamTiger